Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden
by Yaminisu
Summary: Atemu is one of the sons of Ramesses II. He has a foreign male lover, which is a problem since homosexuality is a horrible sin and royalty aren't allowed to be involved with foreigners. Atemu x Yami Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh_. _

Atemu, or if you prefer his birth name was Meriatem, and he was technically the fourth son of Pharaoh Ramesses II, better known as Ramesses the Great. He hated his real name, and therefore was called Atemu by everyone…well, almost everyone. His mother refused to call him that.

But, none of that matters right now, what does matter is Atemu is attempting to sneak out of the Egyptian palace undetected. Easier said than done. Given that it is still early, he knows that his parents are in the Audience Chamber listening to petitioners so he doesn't have to worry about running into them. However, he was _technically_ supposed to be in the edduba being tutored with the other children. He wouldn't put it past his older brothers to inform his parents that he had skipped his lessons…again. Since he had only barely been able to bribe the last couple of times, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Atemu ducked behind a statue and waited until the guard had walked past him before he bolted out the door and over to the wall, where he knew there was a small hole that he could climb through, leading to the bustling city of Avaris.

Atemu ignored the city itself and quickly made his way down the road, knowing that he didn't have much time before he'd be missed at home. He made his way down the main road before ducking into one of the many mazes of side streets and alleys. About ten minutes later he had reached his destination, a small rundown home, within which housed an orphan foreign boy named Yami. Atemu had met Yami nearly a year ago, and had actually helped Yami to find this house…which had been abandoned by its owners.

Atemu knocked on the door and waited until a baritone voice said, "Come in." Atemu then made his way inside.

Yami turned and smiled when he saw Atemu. "Atemu, I wasn't expecting you today."

Atemu smirked before he walked up and wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's waist. "You couldn't really expect me to stay away." Atemu said huskily before he leaned down and captured Yami's lips with his own.

Yami moaned into the kiss before he regretfully pulled away. "Atemu, you shouldn't have come. You're going to get into trouble."

"Don't care." Atemu said before he leaned forward and kissed Yami again, Yami readily kissing him back. Atemu's hands began to unfasten Yami's tunic, while Yami's fingers fisted in Atemu's hair. Atemu regretfully pulled away and whispered, "But you are right, we don't have much time."

"Then we'd better hurry." Yami whispered before he pulled Atemu back down for another kiss. Atemu reached down and placed both of his hands on Yami's ass, Yami jumped up slightly, wrapping his legs firmly around Atemu's waist while Atemu quickly made his way into Yami's room and laying down on Yami's bed. The two immediately began stripping each others.

Once both had stripped each other bare Atemu began to kiss down Yami's bare chest.

Yami moaned, "Atemu, we need to be careful. You know that I could-moan-get preg-moan-nant."

"That doesn't matter Yami, all that matters is you and I are together right now." Atemu said before he thrusted into Yami's body. He knew that whenever he slept with Yami, which he had been doing for about five months now, that there was a chance of getting Yami pregnant thanks to Yami's birth defect, which was that Yami was born with both the reproductive organs of both men and women. "And besides, -moan- if you do get pregnant, that means that –moan- oh Ra Yami your so damn tight, we won't have to keep apart, I'd give up my -moan- life in the palace and stay here with you. Permanently." Atemu added while he thrusted in and out of Yami's willing body.

"Faster Atemu, harder." Yami said.

Atemu complied and began to drive into Yami as fast and as hard as he could, Yami wrapping his legs around Atemu's waist allowing Atemu to thrust even deeper into Yami. The two managed to last a few moments longer before both reached their ends, Atemu releasing his seed deep inside Yami before collapsing onto Yami in exhaustion.

Yami sighed in exhaustion before he and Atemu snuggled up together and drifted off to sleep in each others arms, knowing that their time together was short.

Atemu awoke a few hours later and sighed, knowing that he would have to be getting washed up and back to the palace soon, though he hated leaving Yami. _Trust me if I had a choice in the matter I'd never leave his side. I'm already looking into leaving the palace for good, I just need to get a few things more in order and then we'll be together. Forever. _

Atemu kissed Yami on the cheek to wake him up. Yami groaned before he blinked his eyes open. "Até, wha?"

"I need to be leaving soon Yami." Atemu said. Yami nodded before sitting up.

"Well, then let me get a bath ready for you so you can wash up before you need to leave." Yami said, knowing that Atemu couldn't go back home, not only smelling of sex, but with someone else's seed on his chest.

"No, Yami, you stay and rest for a bit, since I know your sore. I'll go and draw the water for you." Atemu said.

Yami sighed before nodding and allowing Atemu to go draw the water. He smiled slightly, Atemu had changed a lot since he'd met the rebellious prince almost a year ago. Since Atemu started sneaking out more often he lost his old arrogant attitude and began to become, more, well, normal. He would help Yami with his chores around the house, no matter how dirty or strenuous those chores may be. And Yami knew that Atemu had changed because of him, and the fact that Yami had seen such a change in Atemu was why he didn't doubt Atemu when he vowed that he was going to give up life in the palace and come live with Yami.

Atemu came back a few minutes later and scooped Yami up in his arms and carried him to the bath he had drawn, the water was cold but neither man minded as they sank into the water together and washed.

"Até when do you think you'll be back?" Yami asked.

"I'll try and be back in about a week, though if I am able to make it back sooner then I will be. You know that I come and see you every chance I get." Atemu said.

"I know. I love you Atemu."

"Love you too Yami." Atemu whispered before he pressed his lips to Yami's. However, much sooner than either young man would have liked the time came for Atemu to be returning home. "Don't worry Yami; I'll be back before you know it."

Yami nodded before he wrapped his arms around Atemu giving him one more kiss, "I know, I'll be waiting for you."

Atemu quickly made his way back into the palace, and had barely closed the door to his room before the doors were thrown open. Atemu turned to come face to face with his father and two eldest brothers.

"Where in Ra's name have you been?" Ramesses snapped.

"I've been out father." Atemu replied evenly, though he did shoot his brothers a glare.

"And where exactly did you go?" Ramesses said testily.

"Yeah Atemu, where do you keep sneaking off to Atemu?" Amunher, Atemu's eldest brother and the crown prince smugly asked.

Ramesses shot Amunher a look before he turned his attention back on Atemu, clearly waiting for Atemu to answer.

Atemu just shrugged and turned away from them, "That isn't really your conc…" Atemu began, only to stop when he was knocked to the ground.

He glanced up into his fathers livid eyes, his hand still raised from where he had struck Atemu. Amunher, and Prehir, Amunher's twin brother, both smirked slightly at Atemu.

"Amunher, Prehir, go now. Your brother and I are going to talk about this. And if I find out that you've been covering for him again, which I know you two have been you'll be in just as much trouble as he is. No go!" Ramesses said.

Amunher and Prehir nodded before both exited the room, knowing that now was not the time to test Ramesses temper.

Once the door to Atemu's room had swung closed Ramesses turned his attention back onto Atemu. "I'm going to ask you again, Meriatem, where have you been?"

"I've been out, wandering around the city for a few hours. I didn't want to go to lessons today, so I decided to go and explore instead." Atemu lied, knowing that he couldn't tell his father where he'd really been.

"Without any guards with you? Are you insane? You can't do stuff like this Atemu, your lucky that you haven't gotten yourself hurt or worse." Ramesses began, immediately dropping into a lecture.

Atemu sighed, but pretended to be listening to his father with rapt attention. Of course, Atemu knew his father had a point that he was lucky that he hadn't gotten hurt, but regardless of the risk, he wasn't going to stop seeing Yami.

A/N: and that concludes this chapter. Please read and review I love reading your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A week past and Atemu again snuck out to the palace to go and see Yami, like he had promised, however, this wasn't unusual he would go and visit Yami at least once a week, and had been regularly since the two had gotten together.

Atemu knocked on the door at Yami's house and Yami opened the door. Atemu gaped at Yami in shock, Yami looked horrible. In fact Atemu had barely walked into the house before Yami turned and ran over to a bucket and threw up. Atemu was immediately at his side, brushing Yami's hair out of his face and rubbing Yami's back until Yami was finished.

"Yami, beloved, what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I've been sick for the past four days." Yami said, resting his head against Atemu, who immediately wrapped his arms around Yami. The two sat there on the floor for a moment before Atemu scooped Yami up and carried him back into his room and laid him down in bed.

"Don't worry about anything Yami, I'll take care of you until your well again. I promise." Atemu swore.

Yami smiled slightly but shook his head, "As much as I'd like that Até, you have to be heading back home soon. You can't stay here and take care of me."

"Bull shit I can't. I'll deal with my father's wrath later, I'm going to take care of you now Yami and that's final." Atemu said sharply.

Yami sighed, not really in the mood to argue with his lover. "Fine Atemu, you can stay and take care of me if that's what you want to do."

Atemu smiled tenderly at Yami while he held him close, "That's exactly what I want to do Yami. I love you and I am not going to leave you here by yourself if your sick like this."

And true to his word Atemu stayed with Yami for four days and nights, and when Yami's sickness showed no signs of leaving he began to get really worried, until on the fifth day Atemu was there he and Yami finally realized what was wrong.

"Até, I think I might be pregnant. It's the only thing that makes sense." Yami whispered while Atemu held Yami close to him.

"You really think so Yami?" Atemu asked, unconsciously tightening his grip around Yami.

"All the symptoms fit, and it feels right." Yami whispered.

Atemu smiled slightly before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's, his hand resting on Yami's stomach. "A child Yami, we're going to be parents." Atemu whispered, as if he was afraid that by saying it too loudly it would make it untrue.

Yami nodded, "I believe so, but we'll know for sure in a few months because by then I'll be showing." Yami replied.

Atemu nodded before he pressed his lips to Yami's again, kissing him deeply until Yami pulled away from Atemu shaking his head slightly. "Sorry Atemu, but I don't think we should, since I don't know whether or not this could hurt the baby. Maybe in a few weeks we can, just not now." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, "Of course, but I'm still going to continue to come and see you as often as I can since I really don't like the idea of you being by yourself."

"Alright Atemu, if that's what you want to do. However, I am going to ask that you go home tonight, since your family must be worried sick about you." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Fine Yami, I'll go back home tonight, but I'm coming back tomorrow morning."

Yami chuckled, "That's the best I'm going to get out of you isn't it?"

"Yup, its either that or I just stay here." Atemu said.

"Then I guess I had better agree then huh." Yami said, smiling.

"Well, you could always disagree and have me stay here. You know that I wouldn't mind that." Atemu whispered. Yami just laughed.

Later that evening, as promised Atemu left Yami's house and made his way back to the palace. He had almost made it back to his room before he heard someone yell, "ATEMU!"

Atemu sighed and turned to see his oldest brother coming towards him, "Amunher, whatever it is I…" Atemu began, however, he never got to finish that statement before Amunher grabbed his wrist and began to drag him down the corridor.

"Mother and Father have been worried sick about you. They thought you were dead Atemu. You really scared us." Amunher said.

Atemu sighed but said nothing while Amunher continued to drag him down the corridor and into the meeting room where apparently Atemu's parents had been since his disappearance, coordinating a search for him.

Amunher threw open the door and dragged Atemu into the room, Ramesses, Nefertari, Atemu's mother and Ramesses chief wife, Paser, one of Ramesses Viziers, and various top generals and military officials all turned to see who had disturbed them.

"Look who decided to turn up." Amunher said before he pushed Atemu forward so that it would be impossible for anyone to miss him, before he turned and left Atemu to deal with his father's wrath.

"Meriatem" Nefertari said, with a look of pure relief on her features as she quickly moved forward and enveloped her son in an embrace. "We've been so worried about you. Where in Ra's name have you been?" she asked.

Ramesses gazed at his wife and son for a moment before he turned to the rest of the gathered crowd and said, "Leave us."

The group nodded before they bowed and left. Once the door had banged shut Ramesses walked forward. Nefertari straightened up and looked at Ramesses, "Nefer, please, return to your chambers. I wish to speak to our son now." Ramesses said.

Nefertari gazed at Ramesses for a moment before she nodded and left the room, leaving Atemu and his father alone.

"Look father, I can explain." Atemu began, to say. However, Atemu didn't get to say anything else before his father smacked his across the face, knocking Atemu to the ground again.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME WHERE YOU THINKING ATEMU? YOU TOOK OFF FOR FIVE DAYS? AND THEN TURN BACK UP AS THOUGH NOTHINGS THE MATTER. WE THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KILLED." Ramesses shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry but I was needed elsewhere more than I was needed here." Atemu snapped, as he climbed to his feet.

"And what in RA's name was so important that you had to be gone for five days Atemu?" Ramesses asked hotly.

Atemu adverted his gaze, "I can't tell you." Atemu said.

Again Ramesses smacked him, "Bullshit you can't. You are going to tell me where you've been disappearing to and you are going to tell me RIGHT NOW." Ramesses yelled.

Atemu glared at his father but said once again, "I can't tell you."

Ramesses again knocked Atemu to the ground. Atemu glared up at his father from his place on the ground, never in his entire life had he seen his father this angry, but didn't care. He wasn't afraid of his father.

Ramesses glared right back at Atemu, not at all phased by his son's glare. "You are going to tell me where you've been going and you are going to tell me right now Atemu." Ramesses said, his voice taking on a deadly, this is your final chance tone.

"I'm not tell you where I've been going." Atemu snapped, while bracing for yet another blow. It didn't come. Instead Ramesses walked to the door and summoned two guards, who arrived moments later.

"Drag my son to the whipping post. He is to be given 30 lashes." Ramesses said.

The guards bowed slightly before they walked forward and each one grabbed one of Atemu's arms dragging him to his feet and pulling him out of the room, Ramesses following behind him.

The guards dragged Atemu to a wooden post in a courtyard and they then removed Atemu's shirt, exposing his back and then bound his hands to the post. Atemu glared at his father, who wasn't meeting Atemu's gaze, but instead looking at something else.

The whip master then arrived baring his usual whip. He walked up behind Atemu and unfurled the whip, preparing to take the first swing.

"Begin." Ramesses said impassively.

The whip master moved his arm back before quickly bringing it forward with a deafening crack against Atemu's back. Atemu bit his tongue to keep silent, he had never experience something this painful in his entire life.

Atemu had barely kept from releasing the first scream before he was stuck again. And again. On the fifth lash, Atemu couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping him, however his cry of agony garnered him no mercy from neither the whip master nor his father. He was still struck again.

By the tenth lash Atemu knees had given way, leaving him hanging from the post by his bound wrists, as tears of pure agony streamed down his face, he was still struck again.

By fifteen lashes he actually began pleading, "Father please." Atemu pleaded, though he made it no further in his plea before he was struck again. And again. And again.

Atemu could feel the blood running in rivets down his back; however, he was still struck again. And again. And again. And eventually Atemu lost count, he could no longer distinguish one lash from the next, all he knew was an all encompassing pain.

And then the lashes suddenly ceased and the rope binding Atemu's wrists to the wooden post was cut, allowing Atemu to drop in an ungraceful heap to the ground.

Ramesses gazed at Atemu for a moment before he turned his attention the guards and the whip master and said, "You may go."

The guards and the whip master left. Ramesses looked at his son who was still sobbing in pain. Ramesses walked over to his son and knelt down, carefully placing his hands under Atemu's arm and pulled Atemu to his feet before he practically dragged Atemu back to his chambers where he had Atemu lay down on his stomach on the bed.

He then went to the door and summoned a physician to come and dress Atemu's wounds so they would not get infected. Once the physician had left Ramesses sat down on the bed beside Atemu, who was still moaning in pain.

"Will you tell me where you've been going now Atemu?" Ramesses asked.

"I can't tell you." Atemu ground out.

"And why not Atemu? I know you've been seeing someone Atemu that proof was presented to me when the guards removed your shirt. So, why can't you tell me the truth Atemu?" Ramesses asked.

"Because, if I tell you who it is and where I've been going the person I'm seeing will be killed. I'm trying to protect them." Atemu said.

"Then why didn't you just tell me this earlier?" Ramesses asked.

"Because you wouldn't have understood. I can't lose them. I won't. Nor will I abandon them." Atemu said.

Ramesses sighed but chose ask a different question instead, "Why were you gone so long this time? You normally don't sneak off for that long. Why the change?"

"Because, when I got there they were sick and I had to take care of them. And then we found out why…I'm going to be a father." Atemu said.

Ramesses looked at his son for a moment and before he sighed, "I understand. And I will give you permission go and see your love, however you cannot go by yourself." Ramesses said.

Atemu nodded, though he knew that be was lying when he did so. Ramesses smiled at Atemu slightly before he bid Atemu a good night and got up and left.

Atemu sighed, before he forced himself to get out of bed despite the pain in this back, though it was now dulled considerably thanks to the ointment the physician his father had summoned had placed on the wounds, and began to pack his most important belongings. He was planning on leaving the palace and not ever returning…okay, so maybe that was pushing it. He'd be back after Yami gave birth to visit his family and let them know that he was indeed well.

Once Atemu had packed his things he quickly wrote a note to his family, telling them that he was going to be gone for awhile and that they shouldn't worry about him. He'll be back to see them in a couple months.

After that was done Atemu shouldered his load and exited his room and made his way out of the palace.

He was halfway to Yami's house when a voice behind him spoke up, "Now Atemu, I was under the impression that you'd promised me you weren't going to be leaving the palace by yourself again." Atemu froze before he slowly turned to see his father standing behind him with his arms crossed, gazing at him expectantly.

A/N: And that will do it for chapter two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Please review, I'd like to hear what you think of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

"How did you know?" Atemu asked.

"That you had left, simple I happened to have been gazing out over the courtyard and saw you sneaking out. I followed. You probably would have lost me if your back wasn't in so much pain." Ramesses said.

Atemu sighed and glanced briefly back over his shoulder before he refocused his attention upon his father. He closed his eyes for a moment before he focused on the power that lay dormant within him. He had always been gifted with what the priests had coined Heka's blessing, since he was able to use a type of power that no one else could really harness, it was one of the reasons that despite him being one of the Pharaoh's younger son's he remained one of the more important ones, possible the second most important, preceded only by Amunher.

However, regardless of the reason he had this gift, it didn't change the fact that Atemu rarely utilized it. But that was about to change. He needed to get away from his father so that he could get to Yami, and he couldn't risk being followed by his father, since then Yami would be discovered. And if his father, the _pharaoh_ discovered that his son's lover was not only a male…but a GREEK male at that, it would result in Yami being put to death no questions asked. And Atemu wasn't about to let that happen, no matter what the risks and possible repercussions, he wasn't going to lose Yami.

Atemu continued to focus on the power within him and was after a few moments able to draw a sizable amount of the magical energy out. _My options are extremely limited; I can either blast my father with enough force that he would be rendered unconscious and then make my escape. Or I could use my magic to create a screen so that I can make a run for it and my father can't see where I've ran. Or I can temporarily freeze him in place and then make a run for it, and I'll release it once I'm a good distance away. _

Atemu weighed each option in his mind, determining which of his choices would work out the best. Atemu could see by the look on his father's face that he knew what Atemu was going to do and he wasn't at all happy about it.

"Atemu." Ramesses warned.

However Atemu ignored him. He had decided that temporarily freezing his father in place would be the best option to insure that his father wasn't in additional danger, like he would be if he were knocked out and he also stood the smallest chance of following since there was a chance that Ramesses could make it through Atemu's screen and still manage to see where Atemu was headed.

"I'm sorry father, but I have to do this." Atemu whispered before he focused on getting the magic to freeze his father in place.

It did the trick, though Ramesses eyes still moved, but that was all. Atemu could see that his father was angry, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Again, I'm sorry father, but I can't risk you finding out where I'm going." Atemu whispered before he turned and ran into the maze of side streets and alleyways.

Fifteen minutes later, just before he knocked on Yami's door Atemu focused on releasing his father from the spell. Once he was sure that his father was free Atemu knocked on the door.

Atemu waited a few seconds until he saw Yami's crimson eye peaking through the hole in the door to see who was at his door at this time on night, seconds later the door was unbarred and swung open.

"Atemu? What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to be back until morning." Yami asked while he stepped aside to allow Atemu to walk inside before closing the door behind him and re-barring it.

"I had to come now. If I had waited until morning I wouldn't have been able to get here without being followed. As it was my father followed me halfway here. I had to use my gift to freeze him in place before I ran the rest of the way here, since that was the only way to ensure that he didn't follow me." Atemu said.

"You turned your gift against your father? Atemu, you shouldn't have done that, if they find you they'll punish you…"Yami began.

"And if I hadn't have done that, you'd have been put to death. Given the two options I'll gladly take whatever punishment my father would sentence me to." Atemu said.

Yami sighed, but chose not to comment further knowing that arguing with Atemu about his would get him absolutely nowhere. Atemu seemed to recognize this as well because he walked up to Yami and scooped him up into his arms bridal style before carrying him back to bed. "Its late Yami, and you really need to be getting back to sleep." Atemu said.

"Only if you join me." Yami said coyly.

Atemu laughed, "of course I'll join you Yami." Atemu said before he gently laid Yami down on the bed and crawled onto the bed himself. Atemu then carefully stripped of his tunic, which revealed the bandages wrapped around his torso.

Yami gasped, "Atemu, what happened?"

"It's nothing Yami. Don't wor…" Atemu began to soothe.

"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing Atemu. Now, tell me what happened." Yami said sharply.

Atemu sighed, "I refused to tell my father where I had been, since I couldn't take the risk, and well he lost his patience and sentenced me to 30 lashes." Atemu said.

"You were whipped?" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes Yami. But don't worry I'm fine. I'll be sore for a few days, but other than that I'll be fine." Atemu said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, and Atemu could see that Yami was genuinely afraid for him, which if you really thought about it was understandable since the risk for infection was high, and if Atemu's wounds did get infected, it could easily be fatal.

"Don't worry about it Yami. My father summoned a physician before I left who cleaned and wrapped my wounds. And before I left I grabbed fresh bandages and more ointment to put on them until they're healed. So, you don't have to worry about me getting an infection." Atemu reassured.

Yami sighed before he gently wrapped his arms around Atemu. He felt horrible that Atemu had gone through that, and couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for Atemu's pain. But, another part of him was filled with joy at the thought that Atemu was that devoted to him that he would be willing to endure something that horrible to keep him safe. It really showed how much Atemu loved him.

Atemu embraced Yami in returned before he whispered, "As much as I'd love to stay up and talk more Yami, you and I should be getting to sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning."

Yami nodded before he regretfully released his hold on Atemu and laid down, Atemu laying on his side, with his arms wrapped around Yami, so they were lying spooned against one another. Atemu gave Yami a light kiss on the cheek before he whispered, "Good-night Yami."

"Good-night Atemu." Yami replied before the two drifted off the sleep.

Yami and Atemu awoke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the worn pieces of cloth that were hanging over the windows in Yami's bedroom. Atemu groaned slightly and tried to bury his face further into the crook of Yami's neck in the hopes of avoiding the suns rays.

However, that didn't work because within minutes Yami was on his feet rushing out the room and into the bathroom to throw up.

Atemu groaned again when he heard that, he absolutely hated that Yami was so sick, especially since it was not only Atemu's fault, but also because he knew there was nothing he could do for Yami and that he would be sick for several months to come.

Atemu continued to listen to Yami retch, and after a few moments he decided that he wasn't going to lounge around in bed anymore. He rolled over onto his back, with the intention of sitting up, and froze biting his tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

After a few moments of lying completely still the pain began to recede, or at least dull in its sheer intensity, allowing Atemu to sit up. It still hurt, but no longer as bad as it had when he'd initially rolled onto his back.

With a sign Atemu climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom where Yami was on his knees dry heaving. He really REALLY hated seeing Yami like this. Atemu dropped to his knees and began to rub Yami's back in a soothing motion, while his other hand brushed Yami's blond bangs from his face.

Fortunately a few minutes later the episode had past and Yami's body stopped trying to rid itself of all nourishment

Atemu gave Yami a light kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Do you want me to get you anything? Water perhaps?"

Yami smiled slightly as he leaned back against Atemu, resting his head on Atemu's shoulder. "Water would be great Atemu." Yami replied, wanting nothing more than to get the disgusting acidic taste out of his mouth, and get his throat to stop burning.

Atemu nodded before he gave Yami another peck and cheek and slowly got up, in order to make sure that Yami was aware that he was getting up, so he wouldn't fall over since he had been leaning on him. Atemu then made his way outside and picked up a worn wooden bucket before he made his way over to the well.

He tied the bucket to a long piece of rope before lowing it into the well. He felt when the bucket met water as well as it began to fill, since the bucket was steadily gaining weight. Once Atemu felt the bucket was full enough he pulled it back out of the well before carrying it back Yami's house.

Once back inside Atemu grabbed a small unadorned clay cup and dipped into the well water, filling it before carrying it back to Yami, who had by this time returned to his room.

"Thanks Atemu." Yami said, accepting the cup of water from Atemu.

"You're welcome Yami." Atemu replied.

Yami finished the glass of water and handed it back to Atemu, who left to take care of it. Once he returned Yami got up and said, "Come on Até, we need to wash and change the bandages on your wounds."

Atemu nodded, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to tell Yami that he doesn't have to worry about it, it wouldn't matter. This was one issue Atemu wasn't going to budge Yami on.

Atemu followed Yami into the bathroom and sat down. Yami knelt down behind Atemu and gently as he could unwrapped the bandages. Atemu bit his tongue to avoid making any noise of complaint since the bandages in several places stuck to the wounds and therefore were painful to remove.

Once the bandages were removed Yami dipped a piece of cloth into the water, and once it was wet enough Yami gently washed Atemu's back. After he'd washed Atemu's back he carefully dried it and reapplied the ointment Atemu had that would help with both managing the pain and the wounds to heal. Yami then re-bandaged Atemu's torso.

Once Yami had finished Atemu turned and pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you Yami."

Yami chuckled slightly and said, "well, I am just as capable of taking care of you as you are of taking care of me."

Atemu smirked, "Speaking of taking care of you, do you have any idea what you want to eat Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami immediately turned green, placing his hand over his mouth, breathing slowly through his nose in an attempt to fight his nausea. About five minutes later Yami lowered his hand, since his nausea had passed, for now at least. "Atemu," Yami whined, "don't mention food."

Atemu chuckled, tightening his hold on Yami and giving him a kiss on the cheek in apology. "Sorry Yami, I know that upsets you, but in order for you two to stay healthy you need to eat, even if your stomach doesn't want to." Atemu said.

Yami rested his head on Atemu's shoulder and sighed, "I know Até, I know."

"So?" Atemu prompted, though he did avoid outright mentioning food, knowing that Yami would know what he was asking without having to actually say it.

Yami sighed, "Some soup I guess." Yami said.

Atemu nodded before he got up and headed back into his and Yami's room and put on a fresh shirt and grabbed his small sack of deben before walking back into the bathroom where Yami still was. "I'm going to run to the market and get some stuff we need, alright?" Atemu said.

Yami smiled and nodded, knowing very well that he should have gone to the market at least two days ago, and now was out of food because of it.

"Alright, Atemu but be careful and hurry back." Yami said, and Atemu could see genuine concern in Yami's eyes.

Atemu gave Yami a hug and a kiss, "don't worry, I'll be careful and I won't be gone long, I promise." Atemu said.

Yami nodded before his eyes widened and he said, "Wait here for a second," and he ran into his room, returning moments later with a worn traveling cloak. Yami wrapped the cloak around Atemu's shoulders and fastened it with a bronze clasp, before pulling the hood over Atemu's head.

Atemu looked at Yami questioningly for a moment before Yami explained, "Your father is bound to have people looking for you, especially since he knows your somewhere in the city. This way they won't recognize you."

Atemu nodded, that did make a lot of sense. He smiled and pulled Yami close, "what would I do without you?" Atemu whispered.

Yami smirked and said, "Be bored out of your mind in the palace while your parents force you into marrying some brainless idiot whose only concern is improving her status."

Atemu smirked as well and pulled Yami into a deep kiss, once the kiss broke Atemu whispered, "I love you Yami."

Yami chuckled, "I love you too Atemu, but if you don't get going soon you won't beat the rush at the market." Yami said.

Atemu nodded before he released his hold on Yami and left for the market to get everything that he needed to get to feed him and Yami for the next week or two.

The first thing that Atemu noticed upon entering the market place was the increase in guards. It seems there were guards absolutely everywhere. He could even make our Asha in the crowd, and that surprised him that his father's childhood best friend and commander of his charioteers would be in the market place with the other guards, however when Atemu thought about it made sense, Asha would be one of the ones most likely to recognize Atemu if he either heard him or saw him in the crowd. He was suddenly even more thankful that Yami had the sense to have him wear the cloak.

However, Atemu didn't let the increase guard presence prevent him from doing his shopping, so he continued over to the first vendor completely ignoring the three guards standing nearby.

"Can I help you?" The vendor, a kind elderly man who sold fish asked Atemu.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I'd like three of your fish please." Atemu said, before reaching for his bag of deben. Atemu knew that Yami absolutely loved fish, and therefore was thinking of making Yami fish for dinner that night.

The vendor nodded before placing the three requested fish in a sack and handed it to Atemu, who in turn handed the man 5 deben, in payment for the purchase.

Atemu nodded his thanks before he made his way to the next vendor, this one selling vegetables. From here Atemu bought potatoes, onions, beans, carrots, and corn, all of which he loaded into the sack that was holding the fish he had purchased earlier. His third stop was at a vendor pedaling beef, which he new he would use to make the stew he was planning on making Yami for lunch that day, he also stopped at a stall selling fruit of which he bought a variety.

His final stop happened to be the one that made him the most nervous since it was at the stall selling bread, this stall made him nervous because it was beside this one that Asha himself was standing.

He apprehensively approached the vendor and purchased four loaves of bread, then tied the sack shut, before he turned to leave. He had walked about seven steps before Asha called for him to stop. Atemu knew that he hadn't dropped his sack of money, since he could still feel that it was securely tied to his waist and he also knew that he hadn't dropped anything out of his sack since he'd just tied it shut, which could mean that Asha was calling him to stop for only one reason. He knew.

Atemu didn't hesitate, he ran.

Asha immediately gave chase, yelling "Stop him."

Atemu mentally cursed, this place was absolutely crawling with guards, and thanks the lashings he got last night he couldn't move as quickly, especially shouldering the weight of all his purchases.

Atemu quickly dodged to the left barely avoiding being caught by a guard by inches. However, the sudden dodge did have a downside, the way he'd moved dislodged the hood he'd been wearing to hide his identity.

_Shit. _Atemu thought, though he didn't stop running, out of the corner of his eye he could see guards closing in on him from the left, there were three in front of him, two to the right and at least five behind him.

"STOP!" Asha yelled again.

Atemu continued to run and focused once again on the magic within him. He needed to get away and this was looking like his only option. A few moments later Atemu had disappeared from view.

The guards came skidding to a halt all wondering just where Atemu had disappeared to.

Atemu continued to run, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep the invisibility spell up for much longer. He only needed to hold out long enough to make it into the side streets. Atemu picked up the pace, being careful not to bump into anyone while he was running, since despite being invisible he was still very much corporeal.

A few minutes later Atemu was leaning panting against a wall in the alley, absolutely exhausted. _That was WAY too close for comfort. _Atemu thought before he pushed himself off the wall and began heading back to Yami's house.

He could hear the voices of the guards not to far away, which was why Atemu knew he couldn't linger long, especially since the alley he was in right now was the one where he'd froze his father, so of course the guards would come and check for him here.

Once Atemu was back at Yami's house he breathed a sigh of relief, he'd made it…this time.

A/N: Please read and review. I want to know what you think of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…or the Heretic Queen.

The next several months passed by relatively smoothly and fortunately Yami's pregnancy had been going quite well, though the oddest thing would have to be that Yami's pectorals had seemed to swell slightly, not nearly to the extent a normal pregnant woman's would but it was certainly noticeable. Yami had said that was so he could suckle their child for a few months after it was born, and that once that was done he'd return to normal…at least he hoped so.

Yami was now nearly 7 months along and Atemu couldn't have been happier, in fact one of his favorite things to do was to sit with his arms wrapped around Yami's waist, his hand resting on Yami's stomach and feel the light kick of his unborn child.

However, as more time passed there was something that was becoming a growing concern. The birth. Now, from what Atemu knew giving birth could be very dangerous…in fact it wasn't unheard of for someone to die in labor, and that was even with many knowledgeable midwives present. And Atemu already knew that when Yami gave birth that would not be the case. Atemu knew that the only person who would be helping Yami deliver would be him, and Atemu wasn't sure if he was necessarily comfortable with that thought.

"Yami, what are we going to do?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged slightly while he leaned back resting his head on Atemu's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Atemu, we'll be fine."

"Yami, I am going to worry about it. I don't want to lose you or our child." Atemu said.

Yami turned so he was able to look Atemu square in the eye, "Atemu, things will be okay. From what I know about birth, which is a little bit since my mother was a midwife herself back in Greece, I do know that I will be in a lot of pain, but that will pass. You will have to watch for the baby's head and I'll push the child out into your arms. After that's done you'll have to tie the cord attached to the baby's stomach and cut it since if you don't we can both possibly bleed to death. That's all there is to it. And afterwards we'll both need to be bathed so as to not get an infection, but in order for this to work I'll need you to be calm." Yami said.

Atemu looked at Yami for a moment before he sighed again, "Still I would feel so much better if, well if I had someone who actually had done this before with us, but I know that's out of the question." Atemu said, and Yami could clearly see that Atemu was genuinely afraid for him.

Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu, hugging him. "Don't worry about it Atemu. I'll be fine. The gods will protect me and our child." Yami said reassuringly.

Atemu sighed but recognized that this wasn't really something he needed to be arguing with Yami about, since Yami thinking that everything is going to be alright might actually be _better _for him in the long run.

But it still didn't change the fact that he was worried. One thought did occur to him, though Atemu pushed it aside almost as soon as he'd thought of it. He _could _always go back to the palace for awhile, and at the very least consult his mother's nurse, who was a skilled midwife about what would happen. But that would involve going back and risking getting caught.

_Then again, if I don't do this and Yami ends up dead because of it wouldn't that be worse. Besides, even if I __**do**__ get caught, I can always escape again. _Atemu thought.

Atemu looked down at Yami and smiled when he saw that Yami had drifted off to sleep. Which he was very glad about since Yami hadn't been sleeping well the last several nights, he had claimed that it was because the baby had kept kicking him, but Atemu was just thankful he'd fallen asleep easily tonight and he prayed that Yami would actually be allowed to sleep through the whole night for a change. Atemu carefully slid out from beside Yami and slipped on his traveling cloak. He knew that he may end up regretting this, but in his heart he knows that he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't go and something happened to Yami.

Atemu walked out of the house and quickly made his way back towards the palace, immediately finding the small hole in the wall that would allow him into the palace courtyard before running into the palace itself.

He carefully crept down the corridor and over towards his mother's chambers, off of which Atemu knew was a room for his mother's nurse Merit. Atemu walked over to the room and quietly knocked on the door keeping careful watch to make sure that no one saw him. It was actually rather late at night, and he figured that most of the palace was probably asleep, which certainly made sneaking around like this easier.

A few moments later the elderly nurse did open the door, however her reaction came quicker than Atemu had thought it would and before he could do anything she shouted.

"ATEMU!"

Atemu winced and quickly looked around, and he already could see the door to his mother's chambers opening. It was too late for him to run now.

And just as Atemu had feared both of his parents stood in the doorway and immediately spotted Atemu, who reflexively turned to run. He wasn't quick enough and his father literally tackled Atemu before dragging him back into his mother's chambers, his mother closing the door behind the two.

For a moment everything was quiet and Atemu's parents just stared at him for a moment before his father broke the silence.

"Where have you been Atemu? And why did you come back now of all times?" Ramesses asked, and Atemu was actually rather surprised how calm his father was right now…then again that might have been because his mother was present.

Atemu sighed, "I told you last time where I've been, I've been with my lover whose pregnant making sure that they are taken care of. And I came back now because I…needed to talk to Merit." Atemu said.

Merit, who had been standing just off to the side, Atemu now saw looked at Ramesses for a moment before hesitantly walking forward, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about Prince Atemu?" Merit asked.

"I…wanted to know how you can deliver a baby and make sure that neither of them dies. Because, it's getting close and I'm worried that if I do something wrong then they'll…" Atemu trailed off, everyone in the room could hear the genuine fear in Atemu's voice.

Merit and Nefertari shared a meaningful look with one another but neither said anything, knowing that it doesn't actually matter how skilled the midwives are or how knowledgeable the mother can still die giving birth, but they also both recognized that those words would not reassure Atemu in the slightest which is what he had been seeking.

Ramesses sighed and instead decided to speak up, "Birth is in the hands of Tawaret and Mut. They'll ensure your loved ones are protected."

Atemu nodded, realizing that by Merit's silence that was literally what it would have to be…left up to the gods.

Merit however suddenly looked up, obviously having just thought of something, "Atemu, why don't you bring your lover back to the palace, so that I may personally put your mind at ease." Merit suggested.

Nefertari and Ramesses both looked like they approved of the idea.

Ramesses actually turned to Merit and said, "That's a brilliant idea, I'll have servants prepare a chamber for…" Ramesses began before Atemu cut him off.

"No. No, that won't work. We can't come back here." Atemu said forcefully.

"But why not?" Nefertari asked, genuinely confused.

"Because if I do then I'll lose them anyway, at least if they stay away they at least have a chance." Atemu said.

Ramesses sighed, "Atemu, you keep saying that yet we have given you no reason to believe that we would harm this girl."

Atemu glared, "I will NOT endanger them nor will I tell you who they are." Atemu snapped before he turned to leave.

Ramesses grabbed Atemu's arm to stop him. "No, Atemu you are going to stay right here and you are going to tell us exactly who you have been seeing. You are not leaving here until you tell us who it is." Ramesses said.

Atemu glared defiantly at his father. "Fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you. First off the person I've been seeing ISN'T a girl but a man. Yeah, that's right I'm sleeping with a guy and I have been for while. And to make this even better he's GREEK. That's right, a Greek MALE ORPHAN." Atemu snapped.

All was silent for about five seconds, then came the explosion.

"YOU'RE **WHAT?" **

"You heard me." Atemu said.

"You will cease this…this _behavior_ at once. I forbid you to **ever** see that _**boy **_again Atemu." Ramesses snapped.

Atemu glared right back at his father, drawing upon his powers. "Well, guess what **father** you can't stop me." Atemu said before he unleashed a wave of his power knocking his father, mother and Merit back before he turned and ran from the room.

A little while later Atemu slipped back into his and Yami's room only to see that Yami was sitting up in bed glaring at him.

"You went to the palace didn't you?" Yami asked, though his tone alone said that he was more stating a fact that needed to be confirmed rather than being curious.

Atemu sighed, "Yes, I went to the palace because I wanted to talk to my mother's nurse Merit and see if she could tell me something that you didn't earlier that might be important to know before its time for us to have our child." Atemu said.

"And?" Yami asked. He could tell just from the way Atemu was acting that something had happened while Atemu had been at the palace. He just didn't know what exactly had transpired.

"And, well there wasn't really anything that she could tell me. But the offer was made for us to go to the palace and Merit said she would deliver our child. Of course I refused since I know that they would kill you as soon as they laid eyes on you since you know that homosexual relations is…unacceptable, to put it mildly." Atemu said.

Yami smiled sadly at that, oh he knew exactly what Atemu meant. Homosexuality was an act that was supposedly severe enough to deny you entry to the afterlife bad. Could incur the wrath of the gods bad…not to mention you could be put to death for committing such an act.

"What else happened Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed again before he sank down onto the bed beside Yami, "I snapped. I ended up telling them exactly, well okay not _exactly _who I've been seeing but I did tell them I was seeing a Greek Male. Needless to say they forbade me to have anything to do with you and tried to prevent me from returning. It didn't work, but…" Atemu trailed off and shrugged, the unsaid, 'what can you do?' was quite clear.

Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu in the hopes of providing him with comfort, which Atemu gratefully accepted.

"Do you think they'd ever welcome you back home?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed and shook his head, "No, I don't think they will. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow there were warrants out for my arrest."

"So, what should we do?" Yami asked.

Atemu was silent for several moments. What should they do indeed? That much was obvious they needed to get out of Egypt…which is easier said than done under _normal _circumstances, but Yami was pregnant which meant that they couldn't travel until after he had the child. **Then **they could try and sneak out of Egypt with a newborn infant and all their belongings that they needed.

"Don't worry Yami; we'll worry about what we need to do when the time comes. But I promise, we'll figure this out." Atemu said.

Yami glanced up at Atemu and smiled before pulling him into a kiss. Once the kiss had broke Yami looked Atemu square in the eye and said, "I know we will Atemu, I trust you. And I know without a doubt that you will be able to keep me and our child safe."

Atemu couldn't help it, he smirked, "Damn straight I will. I'll keep you guys safe or die trying."


End file.
